


Bangtan Stories for Single Guys

by blankpaperboy



Category: bts
Genre: All of them are male readers for my boys out there, Fluff, Leave Suggestions in comments pls, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Smut, Swearing, Themes change so idk, little angst, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaperboy/pseuds/blankpaperboy
Summary: Welcome one and all to Bangtan Stories for single guys! I have zero affiliations with BigHit and I can’t speak for any of the members or their preferences! This is written from the stand point as if they were characters and not manipulating them as actual people. All of these chapters will be from male reader perspectives. Yes, all of them. Now if you have any requests or ideas you’d like to see come to life, leave it in the comments below and I’ll do my best. Anyway enjoy what I have! -Blank
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Namjoon/ male reader (Y/N)

It was raining outside of the shared apartment of (Y/N) and his boyfriend of 9 months Kim Namjoon. Joon is a sweet, and caring gentleman, but everyone has their faults. They are currently arguing about how Namjoon never has any time to spend with (Y/N). They’ve had this conversation before but it was just that, a conversation instead of an argument. Namjoon had said that he’d try to do his best on managing his time.

Namjoon was taking it personally, thinking (Y/N) was accusing him of not trying to spend time with him. For not loving (Y/N) enough. Where (Y/N) was trying to get him to understand that he just wanted him to ask for a day off if he didn’t have one coming up soon. 

Normally they could sort things out easily, but this time both of their arguments became highly emotionally very quickly. Ending in (Y/N) going to their shared bedroom and Namjoon standing angrily in their living room. ‘(Y/N) just wants to go out so badly, well you know what? Now he won’t be able to!’ Namjoon thinks as he grabs his bag from the coat rack and puts all of (Y/N)’s shoes from the shoe stand into his bag. He writes a note and leaves it on the coffee table.

He slips on his own shoes and leaves the apartment with his hood up as he walks away with a bag full of shoes. About half an hour later (Y/N) has a clear mind and feels really guilty. He only meant to talk things out, this had become such a mess. (Y/N) hadn’t heard Namjoon leave earlier but walks into the living room and sees the note.

“I’ve gone out for a walk. I borrowed your shoes since I couldn’t find mine. -Joon” (Y/N) thought this was odd since they aren’t even close in shoe size. (Y/N) walks over to see which pair he took and sees he took all of them. 

(Y/N) realises he should be mad, but can’t help himself from laughing. This was Namjoon’s childish way of getting back at him. (Y/N) isn’t used to this though. Back home as a kid (Y/N) would never have been able to escape an argument and go to his room. His parents would’ve followed and have just continued to lecture and yell at him. This was new territory. And an odd one at that.

(Y/N) walks back to the coffee table still laughing and reads Namjoon’s note again. Yep, he’s still that clever man he fell in love with so many months ago. (Y/N) realises he should call his big doofus and sort this mess out. Finally (Y/N) is able to control his laughter and call Namjoon. (Y/N) wasn’t sure if he’d pick up or not. Just then the phone stopped ringing and (Y/N) realizes that meant he answered the phone.

Before he could say anything Namjoon spoke first. “I’m not bringing them back.” This set (Y/N) off again, reminding him of his boyfriends ridiculous actions. “What are you laughing at?” He asks. “I’m laughing at you. You took my shoes because I complained about not going out enough! Hahahahahaha!” (Y/N) continued. “You do realize that those aren’t my only shoes right? I have more in our closet.” 

Namjoon is quiet for a moment. “I’ll come back and take those too.” He says, in a lighter tone of voice. (Y/N) knew that his laugh was something that would always cheer Namjoon up. “Actually, if you come home I’d like to talk things out properly. Will you come back?” (Y/N) asks. “Yeah. I’m on my way. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” He says. “Okay. See you then.” (Y/N) says and the call is ended.

True to his word Namjoon is home in roughly twenty minutes and they awkwardly stare at each other as he stands in the door way. (Y/N) opens his arms wanting a hug and Namjoon drops the bag and races into his boyfriends arms and tightly wrapping his own arms around (Y/N). “I’m sorry,” (Y/N) says. “I just thought that you might have some downtime at some point, but with you guys becoming so popular I should’ve guessed that you’d have less time now.”

Namjoon speaks. “I’m sorry too. I could’ve given you a reason at least instead of telling you I just couldn’t go out that night or day or whatever. I do have downtime right now, but I’m so used to spending it with the guys that I almost forgot about you. And I guess that’s why I ran away and got emotional so quickly. I knew that I was wrong, but got my feelings hurt and didn’t want to admit it. I’m a bad boyfriend.” 

(Y/N) pulls away from the hug to see Namjoon face to face. “No you’re not. Especially since you’re admitting you’ve done something wrong. We both have and we’ll work to fix those mistakes together. Like we always do. Right?” (Y/N) asks. Namjoon nods. “Right.” (Y/N) smiles. “Great. Do you wanna watch a movie with me and cuddle on the couch? Or do you have somewhere to be?” (Y/N) asks. “Actually I do.” Namjoon says and (Y/N) can’t help but feel disappointed.

“I have to be in your arms on this couch in less than a minute before I die from being tough starved.” Namjoon says. (Y/N) smiles brightly and giggles. “Come here you big dork!” He say as he pulls Namjoon on top of him and fall onto their couch. They both agree on a movie to watch and (Y/N) runs his fingers through Namjoon’s hair. “(Y/N).” Namjoon says. 

(Y/N) looks down at his boyfriend who’s looking up at him. “I love you.” He says. “I love you too.” (Y/N) replies. They lean in to kiss each other and now they can say with certainty, that everything will be just fine.


	2. Vampire Yoongi/ male reader (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off that one Patrick William Charlton vine about vampires.

(Y/N) was used to living in a world where the supernatural was a real thing. Over the course of a few decades laws were passed and creatures from all walks of life were considered citizens with all the rights a human had. 

So at this point in (Y/N)’s life he knew plenty of supernaturals. There were plenty in his home town of Daegu and he met a surprising number when he moved to Seoul for college. The first person he met was a werewolf named Jungkook. He had been kind in giving (Y/N) directions to the dinning hall and they ended up sitting together where (Y/N) met the rest of his friends and consequently his pack. 

Jungkook himself is a perfectionist and loves his friends dearly and is kind of possessive of them. He’s also really shy if he doesn’t know how to keep a conversation going with a stranger. Luckily for (Y/N) though, his chemistry with Jungkook was instantaneous. Jungkook is also an Alpha with a very obvious crush on his other friend who he met in the forest off of campus.

Onto the pack. There was the leader Namjoon, he is a warlock, a clumsy one but a warlock none the less. (Y/N) was surprised that they all followed him with no issue, but after watching them interact he could see that Namjoon had a good sense of how to handle them all. He’s got a brilliant mind and an infinite amount of love in his heart.

Then there’s his boyfriend Seokjin who is a Kitsune or nine tailed fox, a sweet and caring guy that loves jokes and tricks. He is apparently the oldest and, according to himself, the most handsome. His laugh sounds high pitched and squeaky and he makes a lot of interesting noises, but they make sense when considering his fox attributes.

There is also Jimin a cute little fairy who is super sociable. The boy has bright pink bubblegum hair and can dance in such a way it should almost seem impossible. He has a way of calming anyone down and is loved by many. His wings are a translucent pink as well and (Y/N) can honestly say that the color suits Jimin.

Jimin’s best friend Taehyung, Jungkook’s crush, is a loud and proud forest nymph who loves every walk of life. He once sulked for twenty minutes because he stepped on a worm by accident. He also loves water, take him to any larger body of water and you’ve made his day. 

Hoseok is next and he is an elf, which coincides with his love of music. When he dances and raps almost no one can look away and some of his classmates aren’t sure if it’s because of his elf attributes or he’s actually that good. His friends know however that he is just that good. Hobi is also very friendly and probably knows most of the people on campus.

Last but not least by any means is grumpy old man Yoongi, the vampire who complains about his bones hurting even though he hasn’t aged since the 1920’s. He’s very happy that people call it the roaring 20’s because for him they most certainly were. He recounted stories of being at huge parties because of his upper-middle class status and getting shit faced in the best ways. 

Despite popular belief vampires aren’t actually dead, their heart beat is just so slow that they should be dead but are reanimated by the venomous qualities in a vampires blood. The blood also has a component that causes the aging process to stop entirely. The bite itself isn’t lethal, it’s about how much blood is drained that could kill you. And to be turned you have to drink a vampires blood while on the brink of death. Otherwise the blood will just make you sick. Vampire saliva however, actually has healing properties. Yoongi has also divulged that feeding can be an array of experiences from relaxing, stressful, and rushed, all the way to sexual. 

It depends on the relationship between the vampire and the person they feed from. Sometimes if the vampire is in dire need of blood they can get a bit rough which causes the situation and overall experience to be rushed and stressful. However if the two have a good relationship then it could be a pleasant experience. Not to mention the biting process is supposed to make the victim relax.

Biting can also turn sexual because of the neck being sensitive and the lack of blood or the feeling of loosing blood can lead to a sedated state and occasionally arousal. Needless to say (Y/N) knows an awful lot about the friends he’s made. 

They were rather surprised that he’s just human. A large sum of them immediately vowed to protect him at all costs. Those include Jin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin. (Y/N) has a feeing that they did it because of their group mentality. Honestly 

(Y/N) should’ve picked up on why this pack works so well earlier.

Foxes, wolves, nymphs and fairies are all group oriented creatures so adding (Y/N) to their ranks was no problem. Then knowing that (Y/N) is vulnerable will only fuel the desire to keep their human safe. As for Namjoon, Yoongi and Hobi well, they all felt rather fond of the human that decided to throw themself in with a bunch of monsters.

(Y/N) has made it clear that he wants to be with this makeshift pack, coven, group thing. He does this in the most unconventional way, which is trying to protect them as well. They all unanimously decided that (Y/N) may be human but he had a sixth sense for danger and picking fights. Supernatural creatures may be legal citizens but some humans were still stuck in their prejudice ways. Some guy yelled a slur at Hobi, and (Y/N) automatically took a swing at him with only knowing Hobi and the rest of the group for a week.

A few weeks after that a similar event occurred, but this time to sweet little Jimin. Other monsters were talking bad about Jimin’s dancing abilities during a practice and (Y/N) made sure that their instructor was informed of such awful things being said about one of her best students. After that the group was no longer allowed in any of the dance clubs or programs due to unprofessional behavior. From then on the pack decided to watch their very feisty human closely. 

That brings us up to now, where (Y/N) is in his apartment waiting for everyone to arrive for their movie night that he promised he’d host. 

The doorbell sounds and (Y/N) moves from the kitchen to answer it. (Y/N) open the door and sees Yoongi, who normally arrives last. “Hey Yoongi, you’re here early.” He shrugs. “I was in the music building and I wasn’t getting anywhere with anything so I decided to show up on time for once.”

(Y/N) chuckles. “Well, come in and make yourself at home while I finish getting food ready.” Yoongi likes (Y/N) when it comes to his vampirism, he makes everything about it so normal. Since (Y/N) lived closer to the music building than Yoongi does (Y/N) has been keeping blood bags in his fridge for Yoongi when he needs them. Which could potentially get them in trouble.

He always casually invites Yoongi in like it’s not a hassle even though his pack members sometimes still forget to allow him entrance to their apartments. Yoongi can’t actually die from sunlight but it irritates his skin. Once when the group went on a hike, (Y/N) made sure to buy unscented high SPF sunscreen for vampires. 

Yoongi shouldn’t get too excited because he does these things for the rest of the pack. (Y/N) got Hobi a traditional, hand made, wooden flute when Hobi said he was home sick. Now he cares for the flute like it’s made of gold. (Y/N) got Taehyung a fish tank because he loves aquatic things, and (Y/N) goes out thrift shopping with Jimin and makes cool outfits out of the trips. 

(Y/N) helped Namjoon organize his book shelves, stones and gems, and other talismans and helped him make a small herb garden. (Y/N) is always there to help Jin cook and plays brain teasers with him and goes along with his silly jokes and riddles. (Y/N) is also Jungkook’s work out buddy and fellow art nerd. Needless to say, Yoongi doesn’t think he’s getting any special treatment.

“I need to ask Namjoon if there’s a charm or spell that will just let you be able to come in on your own. Not that it’s a burden to let you in, but I think it’d be more convenient for you if you’re at the studio pulling an all nighter and you need a quick snack.” (Y/N) says. Yoongi stops in his tracks, shocked and unsure of what to say. “You-you trust me that much? To just allow me constant access to your home? To you?” He asks.

(Y/N) turns and smiles at him like it’s not a big deal at all. “Of course Yoongi, I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Yoongi can’t help but melt a little. (Y/N) goes back to cutting fruit for Tae and Jimin while Yoongi continues to stare. Yoongi thinks he might be in love with (Y/N), but he also thinks he’s found his Match in whoever is giving (Y/N) their blood. 

A Match is a weird vampire thing that’s almost like soulmates where a vampire finds the best host, meaning a safe source for blood and a compatible personality and their blood tastes like the most delicious thing on the planet. It’s pretty much a vampiric version of a fairytale, dreaming to have a perfect food source and a life partner or even an eternal partner. He can tell even by just the smell. It’s better than any he’s ever had and it smells absolutely divine. Maybe his source is an Angel? Anyways, Yoongi has been trying not to come to (Y/N)’s too much for fear of becoming addicted to the blood. 

There is a catch to the tale of Matches though, vampires can’t find them unless they’re bleeding. So it’s really hard for vampires to find said Match unless they prick the finger of every person they meet. Which is obviously not socially acceptable. (Y/N)’s source is O negative and for some reason that pleases Yoongi.

Thinking of blood made Yoongi hungry. “Hey (Y/N), you still have blood in the fridge?” (Y/N) nods. “Yeah it’s in there.” Yoongi moves to the fridge and opens it but some heavy stuff falls out and it makes him jump back and behind him (Y/N) yelps. There are two watermelons that were stuffed into the fridge haphazardly, probably for the fruit salad.

Yoongi is about to make a smart comment when he smells blood. He looks over to see (Y/N) grabbing a paper towel to stop the bleeding from the cut on his finger. Yoongi immediately makes his way over to help. Yoongi has helped multiple people with bleeding cuts and other injuries. At first he learned how so he could control himself, now it’s useful for his friends and loved ones. True to his word (Y/N) trusts Yoongi and lets him see the cut on his hand.

“I’ll be right back. Hold the paper towel to it for now.” Yoongi tells (Y/N) as he goes to get him a band aid. Yoongi doesn’t really need to collect himself but the smell is certainly stronger in the kitchen than in the bathroom. Yoongi gathers his supplies and goes back to assist (Y/N).

“You should really be more careful you idiot.” Yoongi snarks with no real bite to it. “This just proves what I said earlier, that you’d never hurt me.” Yoongi smiles and removes the paper towel from (Y/N)’s finger.

“Woah!” Yoongi says in an almost awed whisper as the full scent of (Y/N)’s blood hits his nose. “What?” (Y/N) asks worriedly. “You’re O negative, you’re a universal donor. You can give your blood to anybody!” Yoongi says, starting to recognize the scent of this blood. Yoongi’s comment makes (Y/N) giggle. “Or nobody you fucking vampire.” 

Yoongi looks up to (Y/N). “But that isn’t true is it?” He asks as he backs (Y/N) up against the kitchen counter. (Y/N) looks confused, but not scared. “Because you have been giving your blood, to me.” (Y/N) is quiet for a second. “Ok yeah I have, but I did research. I made sure that this wouldn’t hurt either of us and I made sure you wouldn’t get stuck with me somehow. It was better to have my own blood on hand than having to ask random strangers for theirs.”

(Y/N) kind of has a point. “Do you know how dangerous this is? How do you even know how to draw blood?” Yoongi asks. “I went to the health clinic and told them I was a donor for a vampire and they taught me how to do it. Also I may have forged your signature for that.” Yoongi stands in front of (Y/N), elated yet very concerned that he’d do all of this for Yoongi.

“Why? Why do this for me?” (Y/N) smiles and takes Yoongi’s hands, blushing. “Because I like you. A lot actually, and from the way you’re acting it seems like you like me too, but I don’t want to assume anything.” (Y/N) looks to Yoongi, hopeful of his answer.

Yoongi squeezes (Y/N)’s hands while shaking his head and wraps (Y/N)’s finger in the band aid. After he finished, Yoongi lets (Y/N)’s hand go and moves forward so his face is closer to (Y/N)’s neck. (Y/N) stands there and tilts his head in a trusting invitation. Yoongi finds his pulse point and listens to the slightly faster beating before placing a kiss on it. Yoongi moves to face (Y/N) again and finally speaks.

“I’ve been crushing on you for a while now and I was worried. My wants were divided between you and your donor. Now that I know that you supply me with your own blood, I’m never letting you go.” Yoongi says as he presses closer to (Y/N). “Have you ever heard of a vampires perfect Match?” Yoongi asks.

(Y/N) shakes his head. “No.” Yoongi smiles. “Well it’s like imprinting for werewolves but slightly different. It’s not really a mate because all vampires are sterile. When we find our Match it means that we’ve found the safest host, compatible in mind and ideally they should be the best person to feed from. It’s kind of like finding your soulmate.” He finishes.

“So, we’re soulmates?” (Y/N) asks. Yoongi nods. “In a sense. You are my best and safest outlet for feeding, even though you already were, but it will leave me more satisfied than other blood, which yours already does. Not to mention you taste euphoric. And the experience of feeding directly from you should be um... pleasurable for both of us.”

(Y/N) looks at him with lust in his eyes while biting his lip. “Well, if you’re still thirsty we could test that theory.” He suggests. Yoongi can’t believe his luck at finding his perfect Match! Yoongi pulls (Y/N) close by his waist and places a hand on one side of his neck. He lowers his mouth to the other side of (Y/N)’s neck and leaves kisses on it leading to his pulse.

(Y/N) loops his arms around Yoongi’s neck in anticipation and tries to control his breathing. Yoongi starts to leave a hickey where he wants to bite and finally sinks his fangs into the column of (Y/N)’s neck. (Y/N) gasps at the pricks from his neck and then Yoongi starts sucking. For (Y/N) it feels just like getting a hickey, but warmer and definitely wetter.

Yoongi is in the closest thing he can compare to heaven, he’s grinding against the love of his afterlife and drinking the most delicious blood he’s ever tasted. (Y/N) bucks his hips back against Yoongi’s and the vampire groans against his neck. Yoongi finally pulls his fangs from (Y/N)’s neck and lets the blood run a little before licking it up, his saliva closing (Y/N)’s wound.

“That was... wow. I’ve never felt that before. Are you full? Was I good?” (Y/N) asks. Yoongi groans and slots one of his legs between (Y/N)’s. “Baby you were so good, best thing I’ve ever tasted. One of a kind and I am stuffed. Haven’t felt this satisfied in a long time.” Yoongi says as he keeps his thigh moving between (Y/N)’s legs.

(Y/N) lets out a moan from the friction and his fingers find their way to the hair at Yoongi’s nape and grip him tightly. Yoongi moves back in and sucks and licks all over the span of (Y/N)’s neck. He breaks away and starts panting because of the friction between the two of them. (Y/N) gasps when their hips meet in a harsh grind and both are clearly aroused by the action they’re receiving. Yoongi can’t wait to see what (Y/N) looks like when he completely loses control to the pleasure.

Then the front door suddenly slams open and Jin strolls in like he owns the place with Namjoon tailing behind him. Jin makes a bee-line to the kitchen and pokes his head in seeing the display in front of them. Jin looks back at Namjoon. “I told you they were fucking.” The previously undisturbed couple splits apart at the sound of the elders voice.

“Jin you really have to be nosy don’t you?” Namjoon asks. “I’m not being nosy when I can smell it all the way down the fucking hallway Namjoon!” Jin retorts his fox ears flicking in annoyance. “Sorry you guys, I tried to tell him to leave you alone but you know Jin.” Namjoon shrugs.

(Y/N) nods. “Of course we know. Why don’t you guys head to the living room and wait for the others while we actually finish getting food ready?” Namjoon nods and drags his boyfriend to the couch. Yoongi pouts now that their exploits have been interrupted. “Oh lighten up Yoons. When they leave we can finish what we started. But first, I have to ask Namjoon about that spell that’ll let you come in whenever. Sound good?” (Y/N) asked.

Yoongi really couldn’t believe his luck and he may be roughly 100 years old but these next few hours are gonna be the longest he’s ever experienced.


End file.
